Aster Tataricus
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Ranma y Akane forjan una bonita amistad que se ve truncada cuando él tiene que partir a causa de un entreno. ¿Lo esperará Akane? - One-shot completo.


\- ¡Corre Ranma, sígueme!

Pobrecillo, yo le digo ven y él sin dudarlo viene. Me parece tan mono. Llevo días metiéndolo en miles de líos y aún así él sigue mis pasos y me acompaña en todas mis alocadas aventuras.

Hoy he decidido ir a la roca que hay en la cima de la montaña, necesito la flor que adorna su punto más alto. Él sabe que para mi es importante, y por eso sin reprocharme nada se la jugará para no dejarme sola ni un instante. Habla muy poco pero se sonroja mucho, ojalá pudiera activar cuando quisiera sus mejillas, no sé por qué pero me encanta cuando el color carmín se adueña de ellas.

Lo conozco desde hace 15 días y desde el primero nos hemos hecho inseparables. No sé qué hace aquí ni cuándo marchará, pero sé que si se va volveré a verlo, él me lo ha prometido, se casará conmigo. No hoy, claro que no, ni mañana, pero cuando llegue el momento me regalará un anillo y entonces yo diré que sí. Le dije que su deber era regresar en 12 años y pedir mi mano como un caballero, eso hacen en las películas, sin embargo las damas esperan a su príncipe azul, a mi con Ranma me basta.

\- Akane - me mira y sonrojándose me estira la mano - ven, tú sola no podrás subir hasta aquí.

\- Claro que puedo, soy muy fuerte - salto para agarrarme a una piedra pero está demasiado alto y no llego.

\- ¡Tonta! - Me dice sacándome la lengua.

\- ¡Creído!

\- ¡Fea!

\- ¡Anormal!

\- ¡Cara gusano!

\- Eso no es ni un insulto - le digo cruzándome de brazos, ¿he dicho ya que también me saca de quicio?

\- Perdona - comenta dubitativo - vamos, se hará de noche y no podemos estar aquí tan tarde.

Yo asiento y sigo detrás de él aceptando su ayuda, para ser tan pequeño es muy protector conmigo, a veces se parece a mi padre, y eso que es sólo 47 días y 8 horas mayor que yo, aunque ya es muy cabezota y se enfada si hago algo que pueda lastimarme. Dice que soy torpe y que parezco un niño, él no sabe nada de niñas, cree que todas somos tontas y que todas jugamos a tomar el té con muñecos inanimados fingiendo que bebemos un líquido transparente. A mi me gusta entrenar y me gusta Ranma porque le gustan las artes marciales tanto como a mi. Las niñas de mi clase prefieren peinarse y bailar en el patio imitando a la banda de moda, pero yo intento hacer deporte con los niños. Sé que mi hermana Kasumi quiere que haga cosas más ¿femeninas? Pero a mi no me apetece, aunque eso implica que en las obras de teatro de la escuela haga siempre de Romeo y no de Julieta, a veces también quisiera ser Capuleto (¿ese es el apellido de la prota verdad?).

Seguimos avanzando y cada vez me noto más cansada, la subida es más larga de lo que creía, Ranma se gira y ve que me estoy quedando atrás, resopla y baja hasta plantarse a mi altura, sin decirme nada voltea el rostro y noto como empieza a hacer eso que tanto me agrada, sus mofletes enrojecen, entonces me agarra la mano y comienza a avanzar, yo me alegro y continúo con más fuerzas para poder seguir su ritmo.

Mi padre dice que Ranma es muy importante en mi vida, yo no sé de qué me habla, pero me deja jugar con él porque dice que es de confianza, no puedo alejarme de casa con nadie, pero él no sabe que estamos aquí, nos hemos escapado, cada tarde desde que llegó lo hacemos.

Mis hermanas no quieren hacer estas cosas conmigo, Kasumi es como mamá y Nabiki está todo el día vendiendo collares y piedras pintadas, dice que tiene que empezar a ahorrar para su futuro. Estos días con Ranma lo he pasado muy bien, es muy divertido y presumido, pero es tan orgulloso que si lo retas a comerse una cucaracha y lo llamas gallina por no hacerlo acaba haciéndolo. A mi eso me hace gracia, pero debo reconocer que si me presionaran seguramente yo también cedería, no hay nada que Akane Tendo no pueda hacer.

El sol se está escondiendo detrás de los árboles, si nuestros padres supieran que estamos aquí a estas horas nos castigarían de lo lindo, se nos hace tarde y yo aún no he conseguido mi flor. Se trata de una flor de Aster Tataricus, llevo mucho tiempo queriéndola recoger pero nunca nadie ha querido acompañarme, y ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad no puedo irme sin más. Ranma me dice que debemos regresar pero yo no quiero, necesito esa flor para mi colección, para seguir el álbum que me regaló mamá. Lo sé, soy muy testaruda y cabezona. No puedo controlarme y empiezo a mover mis labios en una especie de tembleque que me sirve para aguantarme las ganas de llorar, pero él lo nota y se acerca temeroso hacia mi.

\- Quédate aquí Akane - me dice colocando sus manos en mis hombros, después de eso desaparece.

Yo me siento en una pequeña roca que hay en el suelo, espero que no le pase nada, no sé ni dónde está ni qué trama pero no me gusta estar aquí sola, mi padre me explicaba cuentos de monstruos que habitaban estas montañas, pero mamá siempre reñía a mi padre y decía que no eran monstruos, que eran seres fantásticos que se escondían en estos bosques por miedo a los humanos. Echo de menos a mamá. La verdad es que que Ranma estuviera conmigo estos días ha hecho que me alegrara, desde que ella se fue he estado muy triste.

Ranma viene corriendo hacia mi, lleva mi flor en la mano y me la da casi sin aire. Es tan rápido. Yo miro la planta y luego a él, no puedo evitarlo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Él se queda estático y noto como mueve los dedos nervioso, entiendo que eso lo incomoda y me aparto. Con cuidado regresamos hacia casa bajando la montaña. Cuando llegamos al patio él me ayuda a subir por mi ventana y los dos nos metemos dentro mi habitación rápidamente, nos quitamos la porquería de la ropa y nos sentamos en el suelo justo a tiempo, unos segundos más tarde la mamá de Ranma entra y nos dice que la cena está lista. La señora Saotome es muy linda, me trata muy bien y el tío Genma es un hombre extraño pero muy divertido, se lleva genial con mi padre y desde que están aquí él también está más feliz.

Durante la cena Ranma y yo peleamos dándonos patadas por debajo de la mesa, el muy tonto se ha reído de unas galletas crudas que preparé por la mañana. Dice que están malas y que cocino peor que una rata manca, así que cojo un mazo que encontré en el armario y le doy en la cabeza. Mi padre me castiga y nos obliga a hacer las paces, en un minuto todo se nos ha olvidado y ya estoy pensando en qué aventura podemos embarcarnos mañana. Sin embargo los adultos nos piden que hablemos con ellos, espero que no se hayan enterado de lo que hemos hecho esta tarde.

\- Akane, cariño, hoy es la última noche que Ranma estará con nosotros. Mañana partirá a un largo entrenamiento con su padre y no regresará hasta dentro de mucho.

\- ¡Bien! - Digo feliz, entrenar me encanta - ¿Dónde iremos?

\- Mi niña, tú no irás, sólo el tío Genma y Ranma. Estarán de viaje en diversos países y no es seguro para ti.

\- Pero… Pero Ranma y yo no nos podemos separar - empiezo a hablar nerviosa - Ranma es mi mejor amigo.

\- Akane… Akane también es mi mejor amiga mamá, ¿no puede venir? - pregunta tímido, hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

\- Hijo, Akane no puede ir, tiene que estar con su papá y sus hermanas. Pero te prometo que volverás a verla.

\- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto enfadada.

\- En unos años… - confiesa su madre triste.

\- ¡¿Años!? - gritamos los dos a la vez.

\- Podéis mandaros cartas, y llamaros si queréis – nos dice mirándonos con pena, luego se gira a ver a su marido – Me rompe el corazón separarlos ahora Genma.

\- Ya lo sé Nodoka, pero cuando Ranma vuelva hecho un hombre entre hombres podrá ser el digno heredero del dojo.

\- Así es Nodoka-san, es por el bien de Ranma y de Akane.

Yo no aguanto más y me voy corriendo a mi habitación hecha una furia. Primero se fue mi mamá, sé que ella no regresará nunca, por eso no quiero perder también a Ranma. Lloro tendida en mi cama, cojo a mi peluche tortu-chan y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces pican a mi ventana, abro y allí está Ranma, colgado bocabajo como si fuera un vampiro. Está tan rojo por tener toda la sangre en la cabeza que parece un tomate suspendido en el aire, sea como sea ha conseguido que sonría de nuevo. Le dejo pasar y nos sentamos en el suelo, ninguno de los dos dice nada, es que con 4 años de edad no es que sepamos demasiado bien qué decir en una situación como esta.

\- Ak-Akane… - dice tartamudeando.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mañana me voy.

\- Ya… ¡Vaya rollo! Ahora que lo estábamos pasando tan bien. Yo no quiero que te vayas…

\- Ni yo, pero mi padre dice que si me voy, eso… te hará muy feliz en un futuro.

\- Yo no entiendo el futuro… yo sé que mañana estaré triste y eso no me hace feliz.

\- Yo… volveré, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Volverás por mi?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Me lo juras? - le digo ofreciéndole mi dedo meñique para que hagamos el juramento oficial, todo el mundo sabe que el juramento del meñique es irrompible.

\- Lo juro - acepta mientras enlaza su dedo con el mío.

\- Bien, entonces te esperaré.

Al día siguiente nos despedimos con un tímido abrazo que nuestros padres nos obligan a darnos. Mientras lo veo alejarse empiezo a llorar, no quiero, pero me apena mucho separarme de él y como su madre también llora no me siento tan mal por hacerlo. Cuando su figurita está a punto de desaparecer de mi vista emprendo la carrera más rápida que he hecho en mi vida, me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla, aquella que tanto me gusta ver sonrojada y que de nuevo enrojece.

…..

No puedo creer que escribiera esto hace 12 años ya. No me extraña que ganara tantos concursos de literatura, para ser tan pequeña tenía mucho vocabulario.

Desde el día de su marcha esperé mucho tiempo a Ranma, durante años miré por la ventana aguardando que él llegara con esa pequeña trenza negra que tanta gracia me causaba, pero ese día nunca llegó. Nos escribimos algunas cartas, todas incluían dibujos de insectos y nubes enfadadas, no me preguntéis por qué, la imaginación de los niños es asombrosa. A los diez años perdimos el contacto hasta que a los 14, hace ya dos años, él llamó de nuevo. Me dijo que su entrenamiento se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy pesado y que cada vez era más intenso, lo que le impedía poder escribirme, me alegré de oír su voz, en ese momento mucho más madura y varonil de como la recordaba, pero entendí que esa llamada la usaba para despedirse de mi, para excusarse si no volvía a hablarme, para escudarse en ese entrenamiento que lo estaba convirtiendo en un hombre entre hombres. ¿Y se suponía que eso me haría feliz en un futuro dijo mi padre? Cuán equivocado estaba. Mi amistad con Ranma ha sido de las cosas más sinceras que jamás he experimentado, y dolió mucho no tenerlo a mi lado mientras crecía.

Mentiría si no os confieso que no hay día en que por A o por B no piense en él, pero deseché la idea de volver a verle hace mucho. Yo ya voy al instituto, aún no he encontrado a mi príncipe azul, tampoco lo he buscado, como dije de pequeña con alguien como Ranma me bastaba. Mi padre sigue diciendo que él regresara, que su promesa con el señor Saotome se cumplirá, pero en dos años pueden haber pasado tantas cosas, puede que incluso él esté prometido ya con una cocinera o una china amazona, quién sabe. Lo que siempre me quedará es el dulce recuerdo de aquel muchacho que sin saberlo me alegró los días y me dio un motivo para seguir adelante, no puedo culparlo por no regresar, todos debemos seguir con nuestra vida, si nos guiáramos por los sentimientos de cuando éramos pequeños estaríamos todos apañados. Sin embargo él fue y es muy importante para mi. Sus cartas me animaban y me alegraban, sus llamadas me hacían feliz, y por eso, saber que nada de esto volverá a suceder me apena sobremanera. Es por este motivo que he decidido releer mi diario, quería comprobar si realmente Ranma fue alguien significativo para mi o si por lo contrario, lo he idealizado con el paso de los años. Me alegra saber que realmente nuestra amistad ya le caló hondo a la Akane de 4 años.

Pican a la puerta y mi hermana me avisa para que baje yo ya que está ocupada, así que corro pero al abrir no veo a nadie, cosas como esta son las que me vuelven loca, siempre pensando que podría ser él y luego, nunca es. Intento cerrar pero algo me lo impide, bajo mi mirada y veo un pequeño y alborotado ramo de flores lilas. Automáticamente imagino que es de Kuno, un pesado del instituto que intenta salir conmigo casi a diario, pero al acercármelas para olerlas me fijo bien y veo que son Aster Tataricus. No puede ser, me digo.

El mundo está lleno de casualidades, y que justamente hoy que he decidido releer mis escritos y cartas reciba un ramo de la flor que tanto me recuerda a Ranma no puede ser sino una broma del destino. Coloco las plantas en un jarrón para que adornen mi escritorio, y entonces sin esperármelo allí lo veo, en la ventana colgando bocabajo cual vampiro mirándome con esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sus facciones son las de un hombre hecho y derecho, su trenza está más larga, su cuerpo está musculado y es mucho más alto, sin embargo sigue siendo Ranma.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar ya, come gusanos? – Me dice sonriendo.

Me aparto para que entre y sin pensármelo dos veces me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo como hice cuando me ayudó en la montaña. Él se queda inmóvil, como eché de menos su timidez y vergüenza.

\- Has tardado 12 años – suelto apretando el agarre.

\- Sí, pero te juré que vendría por ti y aquí me tienes – su voz suena aún más firme y grave.

\- ¿Juras que no volverás a irte nunca? – Le digo separándome y mostrándole mi dedo meñique.

\- Lo juro – me dice satisfecho entrelazando su dedo con el mío.

FIN

…

¡Hola! Sé que debería estar revisando los 3 capítulos finales de Apartamento para Dos, y juro que tenía el documento abierto cuando sin darme cuenta empecé a escribir esta historia… No sé por qué imaginé cómo hubiera sido que presentaran a Ranma y a Akane antes del entreno del joven Saotome, y este es el resultado. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por leerlo y si queréis, sabéis que me haríais muy feliz dejando un comentario con vuestra opinión :)

¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!

Fins aviat!


End file.
